Conventionally, technologies for providing predetermined information by using the sense of touch have been studied.
There has been known a haptic device that vibrates a vibrator mounted on a user's fingernail when the user traces an object with the finger pad.
Also, there has been known a vibrating touch panel provided with a vibration element that is formed of a piezo element and a lever and greatly vibrates. An acrylic plate is placed on a piezo actuator using a mechanical lever. The piezo actuator is displaced vertically upward by applied voltage to cause the acrylic plate to vibrate, thereby providing vibration to the finger sliding on the acrylic plate.